whitestripesfandomcom-20200214-history
Under Blackpool Lights
Under Blackpool Lights is the only official DVD from The White Stripes. The DVD consists of 26 tracks recorded at The Empress Ballroom at the Winter Gardens in Blackpool on January 27 and 28, 2004 and directed by Dick Carruthers. Among these tracks, there are some cover songs such as "Take a Whiff on Me" (Leadbelly), "Outlaw Blues" (Bob Dylan), "Jack the Ripper" (Screaming Lord Sutch), "Jolene" (Dolly Parton), "Death Letter" (Son House), "Goin' Back to Memphis" (The Soledad Brothers), and "De Ballit of de Boll Weevil" (Leadbelly). Track listing # "When I Hear My Name" # "Black Math" # "Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground" # "I Think I Smell a Rat" # "Take a Whiff on Me" # "Astro" # "Outlaw Blues" # "Jack the Ripper" # "Jolene" # "Hotel Yorba" # "Death Letter" # "Do" # "The Hardest Button to Button" # "Truth Doesn't Make a Noise" # "The Big Three Killed My Baby" # "Wasting My Time" # "You're Pretty Good Looking (For a Girl)" # "Hello Operator" # "Apple Blossom" # "Ball and Biscuit" # "Let's Shake Hands" # "I Fought Piranhas" # "Let's Build a Home" # "Goin' Back to Memphis" # "Seven Nation Army" # "De Ballit of de Boll Weevil" DVD Easter eggs and other oddities There are a number of Easter eggs on the DVD. *On the third page of song selections, highlight the third song ("Let's Shake Hands") and press right three times on the navigation controls. It will cut to a short scene. (Remember Jack's obsession with the number 3!) *Watch the writing on Jack's arm. It changes from "Noxious" to "Obnoxious" over the course of the show. Apparently this was Meg's doing as a way to play a joke on the director. This is possible since the film was shot over the course of two performances. *After "Let's Shake Hands", at the 58:09 mark, you can see Jack and Meg applauding themselves. *The recording is out of sync right at the end of "Goin' Back to Memphis", with the sound of a crash cymbol being hit a second before Meg actually hits it. This is the same straight after with Jack's strumming of his guitar. *Wait until the end of the credits at the end of the DVD to hear Jack say in a hushed tone, "Lets split the money, fifty-fifty". There may be other secrets or oddities in the DVD. On the band's website Jack left a message saying, "There are so many secret things in it! I can't wait for you all to find the secrets. Sometimes you have to pay attention you know? Like listen really closely, or maybe some things are upside down? Always look at things from more than one angle you know? But after you've done that listen to your gut and shoot from the hip. If you follow your heart you won't be sad with yourself." Also it has been rumored that Ben Blackwell said there is one last easter egg that if ever found will most likely be found by chance or accident. This last secret may relate to the above message Jack left on the site. External links Setlist from January 27 and January 28, 2004. Category:2004 albums Category:The White Stripes Category:Blackpool